boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
A Flintstones' Christmas Carol
A Flintstones' Christmas Carol is an animated made-for-TV movie produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, originally broadcast in syndication on November 21, 1994. It is the fourth Christmas production based on the animated series The Flintstones (though it chronologically takes place between "Christmas Flintstone" and A Flintstone Christmas), and as the title suggests, it is also an adaptation of the book A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Plot The Bedrock Community Players are putting on a stage production of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens Brickens, and Fred Flintstone has gotten the part of Ebonezer Scrooge. Unfortunately, he has become so obsessed with the role that he is also treating his own friends and family just as badly. Everyone is shown to be annoyed with his constant bragging about being the leading actor of the play, particularly his wife Wilma, who is working as the stage manager and also has to make the costumes because the costume designer caught a terrible flu called the Bedrock Bug. Fred scornfully scolds Dino for pouncing on him and getting pawprints all over his costume, and when he drops Pebbles off at the day care center, he does not even bother to kiss her goodbye. At the rock quarry, Fred brags about his leading actor status to his coworkers and then runs into the most beautiful woman in Bedrock - Maggie, who is playing Scrooge's love, Belle. It is implied here that Fred is in a secret relationship with Maggie behind Wilma's back. Mr. Slate (who is going to portray the role of Jacob Marbley) shows up and declares that he's allowing everyone to leave after lunch so they won't show up late for the play. While working, Fred and Barney(who is playing the roles of both Bob Cragit and Fezziwig) rehearse their lines, with Fred criticizing Barney for missing his cues and not doing as good a job at his acting. (During this, the dinosaur Fred is controlling also catches the Bedrock Bug.) When it comes time to leave, Barney reminds Fred that Christmas is tomorrow; upon hearing this, Fred realizes he forgot to buy Christmas presents for Wilma and Pebbles. He immediately rushes off to Bloomingshale's department store and buys a dress and a necklace for Wilma, and a stuffed pigasaurus for Pebbles. However, because he has no time to wait in line to have the gifts wrapped, he lends them to a random kid and tells him to hold on to them until he comes back. Fred speeds his way to the theater, briefly being stopped by police officer Philo Quartz (making his first and only appearance in his adult form here, after having originally appeared as one of Fred and Barney's childhood friends in The Flintstone Kids) when he runs a red light. When he arrives at the theater, a furious Wilma asks what has been keeping him, and he says that he was doing "last-minute rehearsing". Wilma then berates him for the fact that he failed to pick up Pebbles from day care (Barney took care of it instead). After Fred gets into his costume, he goes out onstage and Mr. Brickens begins narrating the show. The start of the play goes without a hitch. After the scene where Scrooge is visited by Marbley, Fred goes backstage and brags to Barney that the audience is applauding his performance. However, Wilma then finds out that Garnett Feldspar, who is supposed to be playing the Ghost of Christmas Past, has caught the Bedrock Bug and is unable to perform. At the insistence of Betty and Mr. Brickens, Wilma fills in for the role and shows Fred/Scrooge his past. When it comes time for the scene at Fezziwig's Christmas party, Betty informs Wilma that Maggie has also caught the Bedrock Bug, so Wilma now has to portray Belle too. When Fred sees that Wilma is playing the role of Belle, he silently asks her what happened to Maggie, leading Wilma to angrily ask him why he would rather be doing this scene with Maggie. Then, when they are performing the scene where Belle breaks up with Scrooge, Fred cannot help but notice how genuinely sad Wilma is feeling about how selfish he has become. The next two sequences of the play follow with no problems. Over the course of performing in the scenes with the Ghosts of Christmas Present and Future, Fred finds himself finally realizing how much of a jerk he has been to Wilma, Pebbles (who is portraying Bob Cragit's daughter), Dino (who is shown portraying the Cragit family's pet), Barney, Betty (who appears as Mrs. Cragit), and Bamm-Bamm (who, now able to say words other than his own name, is portraying Tiny Tim). Then, while performing the scene with Scrooge's redemption at the end of the story, Fred/Scrooge encounters Wilma/Belle working as one of the poor collectors (the reason for this being that the actor playing one of the two poor collectors at the beginning of the story caught the Bedrock Bug offstage); this leads to an entirely ad-libbed scene in which Fred/Scrooge convinces Wilma/Belle to come join him for Christmas dinner with his nephew (who is named Ned in this adaptation, likely to avoid confusion with Fred himself). After the end of the play (during which Pebbles ends up saying "God bless us, everyone!" due to Bamm-Bamm catching a case of stage fright), after the cast unceremoniously drop Fred back down on the stage once the audience couldn't see them, and Wilma, Barney, and Betty reprimand Fred for his recent behavior ("for being such a Scrooge!"), Fred admits to Wilma that he really did realize that his family and friends were important to him while performing the second half of the story. Wilma has a bit of a hard time believing her husband has really had a change of heart, but Fred makes it up to her by saying he'll talk it over Christmas dinner with her, Pebbles, and even Wilma's mother, Pearl, finally convincing her he's realized his mistakes and wants to make amends. During the curtain call, it is then revealed to Fred (and the viewers) that Dino was actually playing the Ghost of Christmas Future because Philo caught the Bedrock Bug before he could perform. After the curtain comes down for the last time, as everyone is getting ready to go home, the kid whom Fred met at the store earlier shows up, bringing him the presents that he bought for Wilma and Pebbles. Fred then ends up catching the Bedrock Bug himself, but Wilma tells him that it will only last for 24 hours and he will recover in time for her mother's Christmas dinner. Category:Movie Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Noggin Category:Teletoon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nelvana Category:Netflix Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Category:Qubo